pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99/Archive XVII
Reply Yeah, it is fine!--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:46, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Edit How does it make sense to you that we bold the species of the Pokémon, when it has its own name. It's not like Dawn's Togekiss, where its name or what it is is both Togekiss. --Rai 水 (talk) 11:41, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Reply Same here, it finally evolved and it can Mega Evolve too into Mega Charizard X.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:07, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, it seems so!--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:11, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Yep, it is a pretty excited new chapter.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:13, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Names Like which ones, exactly? All of them should be official. Energy ''X'' 13:32, June 25, 2016 (UTC) do you know how to put new cries to the pokemon pages?TG12 (talk) 14:04, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Page You caught me editing the article. You published an edit while I was editing, meaning I had to place my differences into the article. I just didn't see the part where the infobox was edited. Energy ''X'' 09:35, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Eh, it's just minor stuff. Pages can be renamed, but the links will also have to be changed. But where is the source for all those titles? Energy ''X'' 13:53, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hi I'm out of town and the internet connection is hugely limited here in case you post something and I don't immediately respond. Therefore, I may have to catch this week's episode on Hulu as the program I use to watch these episodes while they're airing requires an internet connection, which also means I can't connect to the Japanese internet connection I have either until Friday. PokémonGamer 15:54, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Alain Yeah, I am surprised as well, his two new Pokémon are identical to Tierno's though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:55, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Thinking about it, it might be an error and I think that's the case.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:59, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I removed them. It was an error in the episode I believe.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:45, July 1, 2016 (UTC) I guess so and I don't think we will see Alain having a Mega Metagross since Steven already showed a Mega Metagross.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:40, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's still possible.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:35, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Reply I have kinda mixed feelings about it. Show the template first before I can give my support or not.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:10, July 5, 2016 (UTC) I already replied, look at the message above.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:29, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Edits You don't need to add clear templates everywhere, only when the last paragraph ends with an image and a new one starts with a table or other large template. Energy ''X'' 09:04, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Template I have seen around about a template you are making. I support, if that does anything. Is there a forum or anything? --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:46, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Yes. --Mario101luigi202peach404 19:13, July 7, 2016 (UTC) News Have you got time to do news these months? Energy ''X'' 12:24, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Edit Mind that there are a lot of instances that one cannot really determine if a Pokémon evolved or if the character just has another ones. Like that Celosia's Doublade, it never was stated that it evolved, right? It's but an assumption. At least Norman's two Slakoth indicate they evolved (since that incident happened years before the RS arc took place). Energy ''X'' 11:12, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Huh, I forgot about that. Probably best to undo the edits, then. Energy ''X'' 19:20, July 14, 2016 (UTC) One other thing. If you could, try to spend more time on the discussions feature. These days, it's quite hard for me alone to moderate the whole thing. A lot of times there are comments in foreign languages, which violate the rules. Energy ''X'' 19:23, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Name Weird, I don't have any issue with it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC) That was weird indeed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:17, July 20, 2016 (UTC) tell me what i should so i will not get banned NastuDragneel6 Zygarde 17:46, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Reply I believe he is still an admin.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:58, July 27, 2016 (UTC) He has been promoted back.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:14, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Final warning Continuing to edit war and add templates to pages that don't need it will get you blocked for even longer. You have been told not to do this many times by myself and others. There's so much that needs improvement here, and we're not going to tolerate you wasting our time with this nonsense. --Shockstorm (talk) 08:56, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :Shock, who the hell is "our" or is it just you, show me a conversation where there is more than just you and Ellis and I'll put the block back on, otherwise you and I are going to have issues. :Ellis: No, I meant to leave it on your page as well, regardless of that fact, I'm tired of Shockstorm simply banning people who disagree with him. ::LOL'd. I don't make a habit of responding to nonsense, but this was too funny to pass up. Oh, and stuff like this is greatly ironic. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:31, August 27, 2016 (UTC) News Hey Ellis99 , can you do the latest Pokemon news? Just wondering please and thank you...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:05, August 10, 2016 (UTC) I see, I got your message thank you for the reply, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 08:42, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Episodes Since you are known to find in which episodes a character has appeared, can you do that for this character? Energy ''X'' 12:10, August 14, 2016 (UTC) :Should've thought of that. But it didn't offer much, since the links connect to the game page, not the anime one. Still, thanks. Energy ''X'' 12:24, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Got you I got your message thank you for the reply & Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 12:41, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm Ellis, how are you agreeing with X when he makes no sense. How is what I'm doing lazy and unprofessional? --Rai 水 (talk) 06:40, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :I'm going to let you know that with the different types of appearances in a media a move can have, it'd be insane to keep using the boxes we have as it'd be a bunch of boxes piling up on each other. I mean I'm working on uploading images from side games like Pokémon Colleseum and Pokémon XD. That's two more seperate boxes on top of who knows how many others. Even if we did remove the boxes, all we'd be doing is delaying the inevitable. More images will uploaded and if we the load of data already on the page, it'd be slower loafing time. So wouldn't it best to just make a gallery subpage dedicated to the move? We it really hurt? We also have to consider the different ways a Pokémon uses a move in the anime and manga, not just the different appearances it makes per region. That is an important aspect as well. The reason why I'm fighting so hard is due to me mainly working on move pages and move images and would like a organized system. Have a page with all the formal things and a subpage for the images instead of crunchinh it on the same page. This will save loading time for the main page and loading time would hardly a problem on the gallery page as I mentioned that Pokémon by Generation categories include images, most with over 150 images and still loads rather fine. Most galleries won't even have 100 images. So please reconsider. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:59, August 28, 2016 (UTC) ::So does this mean you are considering to support my proposal? --Rai 水 (talk) 17:19, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay. But, if you are neutral, than can you move your vote to neutral? Forum link --Rai 水 (talk) 00:30, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey gotta question regarding Anime Hey Ellis99 i am looking over Ash's pokemon in the Pokemon games & anime & i'm wondering will Ash capture anything in x & y series to finish up a pattern sorry if i mespelled it but yes looking over the pattern we see: Butterfree & Beedrill - Who are Bug's but part Poison & Flying Raticate & Snorlax - Normal types Corphish - Water Box 2 has Infernape & Pignite who are Fire/Fighting & we have Krookadile who is Dark/Ground So looking at the Kalos's only pokemon would Ash have cought anything off sreen? if so who would you predict him capture? Also for the final capture out of these three who would you choose from & why? Skrelp Clauncher Bincle who would you choose?.. Let me know, Kind Regard's....Trainer Micah (talk) 15:44, September 5, 2016 (UTC) I see you don't know & only writers do know, okay then i'll put something down for now & then if Ash does capture something depends on who i'll have it as a 50th/52nd pokemon for him, Thanks for the message reply, Kind Regards,Trainer Micah (talk) 08:39, September 7, 2016 (UTC)'' I see, About Brock returning it's best for him not to return reason is becouse he's running a Pokemon Center in johto remember the special episode that Cilian had that's the one that featured his return then there's ash in his flashback, so yes i think it'd best for him to be featured only in flashbacks.. So you notice Kind regards thanks for the reply...Trainer Micah (talk) 13:53, September 8, 2016 (UTC) ''- I see Dawn is doing contasts while Iris was chasing Rayquaza home i wounder if she made it home? other then these Characters returning i'd like to see serena but she may stay in kalos...'' So For Alola i think it's best we wait til thursday to see what the big announcement is? I'd like to see what ash's alola pokemon are so we can see them ahead of time other then that yep i see. Thank you for the message replys chat with you tomarrow or so... Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 16:07, September 11, 2016 (UTC) I see, I got your message, Thank you for the reply, All i will say for now is wait til thursday to find out, Kind Regard's....Trainer Micah (talk) 10:35, September 12, 2016 (UTC) I see it this one ''index2.shtml look's wow so thinking on it: Ash'll have a new set of clothes, looks the same as the male character of Sun/moon, as a first look, 2nd is i knew Pikachu wasn't going anywhere so his team of Kalos's is going to Oak's & we see some of Ash's new team of Alola, & lastly *laughing* Ash's going to school *laughing* sounds like a great series, can't wait to see it... & also it looks like were going to see Ash get a Z ring cool! So his Team is Pikachu Rotom Rowlet & Popplio & what i don't know on is Litten & Rockruff which look's like is part of it so yeah, Look's great can't wait to see the series.... Kind RegardsTrainer Micah (talk) 11:20, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Ah! i mispelled some words here & there anyway:P i think i see Mellow getting Litten while the Professor has Rockruff anyway i corrected some stuff.. So you notice, Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:56, September 14, 2016 (UTC) I see, ''Hey Ellis, I got your message, thank you for the reply, By the way you know my adoption about Pokemon Vortex Communities right? Well i did another one & it went great! So now i'm admin/buro on three wikis that's: Pokémon Vortex Wiki &Pokemon Vortex Wiki & http://pokemonvortex.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Vortex_WikiPokémon Answers so you know/notice it, I really happy right now anyway if you need anything let me know, Will chat later,Kind Regards....Trainer Micah (talk) 11:04, September 15, 2016 (UTC) I recently tried that it didn't go so well, If you feel like they should be merged then i recomand talking to her Merrystar about this i'll say this though i think it's best to keep them seperated for now okay so you know/notice, I chat with you later's... Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 11:40, September 15, 2016 (UTC) XY136 I'll be adding the episode image for this one after I check the Pokémon Quiz segments to see if they're correct, since I added them purely based on silhouette during the airing and the one in XY135 turned out to be Hari-san. The reason we didn't have this is because this is a one hour airing so we never had a preview for this episode. The preview is actually on the Hulu version of XY135. '''PokémonGamer 11:27, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I'm going to have to grab them from the IRC file server for #Pokemon-Neogenesis because that's where I can get the episodes. PokémonGamer 11:32, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello I just wanted to say hi and ask how you are doing. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:31, September 17, 2016 (UTC) That's good. I just wanted to ask, as I haven't been too active for the past month. I hope to be more active again. --Mario101luigi202peach404 02:41, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Reply See, that's the deal with the infobox. It is a mistake to simply add that category, when you got characters like Gabby and Ty and Tate and Liza, which are male and female. Personally, I don't see even why do we categorize characters by their gender. '''Energy ''X 07:57, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :Not every. Even so, what purpose does it serve to split by gender, then? It makes sense to do on Pokémon pages (since there are instances where number of male Pokémon isn't the same to female Pokémon). Besides, we already have some examples of some genderless characters (aka robots), and even those that are male and female (aka a duo of characters). Energy ''X'' 08:28, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Either way, doing stuff like this is very flawed, all just to get the category inside. I do not approve of that. Energy ''X'' 08:34, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :All right, go on then. But the fault lies in the template, and that's what should be corrected first. Energy ''X'' 08:37, September 22, 2016 (UTC) iPokémon If you want to know what Pokémon you are this week, enter here. Today is the last day to enter. --Rai 水 (talk) 15:16, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Images I do seem to recall there were some scenes of Pokémon Adventures manga that were actually colored (specifically, the Ruby & Sapphire arc). Could you find them anywhere? Energy ''X'' 22:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC) You mean these images? Whitehorse24 (talk) 21:30, March 17, 2017 (UTC)Whitehorse24 Playing Yo-kai watch 2 Thought i let you know the Yo-kai are hard but eh i'm use to it it's the Fleshy Soul's one. Also way to go on becoming the Content Moderator, congrats If you need me i'll chat with you tomorrow alright? Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 00:42, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Incomplete See, that's the deal. Considering such Pokémon are owned by main characters, I don't think standard rules apply when writing biographies for such characters. Being said, I'm more inclined to believe to just write sections for major appearances, or episodes with major actions or some such. Energy ''X'' 16:17, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Triva on Sun/Moon's page Hey i know we don't have the full details of the Sun/Moon games yet someone stated on there said a pokemon can learn five moves is that really real or fake? If it's fake can you delete that Please & Thank you, Kind regards....Trainer Micah (talk) 20:14, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Z moves & crystal/crystal's I got your message & i think the pokemon will keep it's four moves all the pokemon has to do is use a move and pow out comes the Z move once per battle say like Ash's Pikachu uses Quick attack it could then morph into the Z move Catastropika you see, So you notice kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 15:42, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Also i'll give You a link for further details on that..Trainer Micah (talk) 15:44, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Here you go, Z-Moves noting i can't signiture on my computer so i'll signature via p.s4 alright or just use the one above. Kind Regards - Alrighty then kind regards thanks for the reply...Trainer Micah (talk) 13:40, October 14, 2016 (UTC) User rights You go right ahead. DragonSpore18 (talk) 17:31 October 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey can you check for Broken link's via Pokemon Sun & Moon anime i see Ash's Rowlet & Litten as well as Team Rocket's Mimikyu so you notice thought i'd check around. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:40, October 16, 2016 (UTC) '' Reply Saw them, I will check it out when I have the time.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:07, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Reply There are a number of instances where that is the case. It is best to do so like it is. 'Energy X' 13:45, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well, explain then. Best to do that in a sandbox to review it first. 'Energy X' 11:17, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: New temps I'll see what I can do. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:22, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Disambig If you mean by that navbox, well, it looks good. But as said, it is really not needed. I am also certain that navboxes aren't even visible in the mobile view, so the list is simple and efficient. Even so, it makes even less sense to have those disambiguation pages, like Steven's Metagross. 'Energy X' 19:51, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Re:Zoey's Pokémon I will do them eventually when I am feeling to do them/have time to do them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:25, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Images Can't you rename them?--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:30, October 28, 2016 (UTC) User requests Will do it right away. 'Energy X' 19:22, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Project If you don't mind, please join this forum to tell me what you think of the project I am working on. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:23, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :I think it's better that way as it aligns in an appropriate order. For example, Pikachu learns Electro Ball in generation VI. In XY, it learns it at level X X. But, you might not have to worry about me for long because I may be leaving the wiki soon as I will be making my own wiki. I decided this yesterday, so basically it seems I may not be going through with my project idea. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:19, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh thank you. It has less to do with X, and more to do with how I feel about the wiki. I personally feel it's not getting anywhere. And I've been wanting to make my own wiki for a while now and it seems it is time to go for it. I know that with my guidance it will be a great wiki. I already have a few guys who are ready to make it happen. I'm still thinking it over, but most likely I will be leaving the wiki, only returning to post my weekly blog series. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:30, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm just going to say this. This wiki has been here for about 10 years and the wiki is out of date things, many pages are lacking information, images are missing, pages are a mess, I mean geez. I rather put my mind to better things. I am all about organization and professionalism in my work and there is no way this wiki should be in a such a scramble like this with the many years it has been here. I've done my part to help. --Rai 水 (talk) 07:58, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Gothitelle and Gardevoir Those two did appear in the episode. However, that scene was a recap; it was exactly taken away from the previous episode with no differences. 'Energy X' 16:18, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Another thing. Check the article for the links. N did not appear in BW130 and BW131, it is only mentioned in trivia that the opening song was just changed to make him fit in (for some reason). 'Energy X' 16:20, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Reply Which ones, exactly? 'Energy X' 11:12, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Might be because yours is in Monobook. It should be fine now, though. 'Energy X' 11:19, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Hightlights Is it fixed for you now?--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:26, November 6, 2016 (UTC) I think it should stay this way, the italics gives some more 'attention' to the name and a bureaucrat mostly has the same power as an admin in addition with the right to give user admin rights and more that admins can't do.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:14, November 6, 2016 (UTC) ThePokémonGamer is already added to the list but I am not sure why the color isn't shown. It might be the é in his name that causes the problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:15, November 6, 2016 (UTC) It is better to have the italics given to the content moderators only since they have better rights than rollbacks and admins already have their name bold. I have no idea if there is way around it (That's fine).--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:20, November 6, 2016 (UTC) I think that's a bit too much, I think it is fine the way it is right now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:37, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Re:Navigation Hmm, that might be a good idea. If you have the time, can you make me an example of it on your sandbox? There is no need to rush it, it isn't that important to have it finished right away.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:03, November 6, 2016 (UTC) The template looks good.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:44, November 7, 2016 (UTC) User Rights Could I try again?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:01, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Pages Thank you Ellis! But why would Kyurem put them up anyway and why does his page say he's a Feature User? Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 08:28, November 14, 2016 (UTC) I think we should wait for episode to load. I asked X, I think we should hear his opinion. He knows more about these.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:27, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Not saying Serebii not trust worthy, but their forums not always accurate right?--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:33, November 14, 2016 (UTC) N What season did N appear? If it is the movie, then that's something different and does not belong under that section. 'Energy X' 17:17, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Tapu Koko Tapu Koko used three move not one aasdsd (talk)17:46, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Charizard Hey Ellis me and Spore are confused about charizard. Serebii says it's Poke Ride's ,but Bulb says it's Kiawe's. Which one is right? Who should we believe?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:21, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Sun & Moon I just got the games Pokemon Sun and Pokemon Moon (both game versions) several hours ago that I pre-ordered for its release date (and this is the first time I've gotten a Nintendo game the day it releases). What I'm planning to do is when this guy gets back in stock with his capture cards, I'll buy one and send my console in for capture card installation, and then I'll be able to get images for this new generation. Because images taken from YouTube videos tend to have not as good of a quality as they would if they were taken from a 3DS, and when I get the capture card, I may also do some boss battle videos on YouTube for all the 3DS games. I was originally going to get the capture card installation before the games released but when I went to Loopy's site, he was out of stock, so I'm going to have to wait until he gets more board pieces or he releases an updated model for the New 3DS XL. As for the small anime images, my other laptop crashed within several weeks so I'm having to either get a new one or free up some gigabytes on this one before I can continue downloading the episodes for those. 'PokémonGamer' 00:57, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :I've set up these playlists for Sun and Moon when I get to doing them, however since I'll only be showing the top screen in the videos, what other users could probably do is just privately tweet the videos using a private account and use Twitter's video player size to get a near native resolution image whenever a Pokemon in the videos I'll be uploading use an attack. Though the program used to record the videos has a PNG snapshot option that I'll be able to use. 'PokémonGamer' 18:05, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Tables When did we start making the GO tables? --Mario101luigi202peach404 15:57, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Right then. --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:01, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Grubbin Hy put grubbin in the ash pokemon because it was seen in anime opening aasdsd (talk)11:48, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Grubbin Well that was the case with noivern and greninja aasdsd (talk)11:54, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Templates Hey, I am was wondering if you could make the movessettop/mid/end not show the contest data for Generation VII (like Generation IV) and make the Itembox description section a 'show more' (so that you have to click on more to see the descriptions of the generations)?--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:59, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks for looking at it in advance. I don't think Rachin will reply though since he left. Oh yeah, I mean Generation V instead of IV.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:02, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I meant the description section in the Itembox template.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:04, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Alright :)--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:05, November 21, 2016 (UTC) I don't actually think it was really needed for the move description template since that isn't really a bother but the description section makes the Itembox template long. Oh yeah, I have fixed the Movessettop section, so you don't need to do it anymore :)--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:14, November 21, 2016 (UTC) The description in the itembox makes the template long which isn't the case for the move description template, that's why I want the expand option for the Itembox. However, I saw that you made a seperate description box for the items, so we could use that one (and remove the expand section) and remove the description section from the Itembox.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:39, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Aha, so you wanted to have a seperate section for the descriptions on item pages instead of having them in the template? I am kinda feeling the same way for it. It is more consistent since the move pages are like that as well.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:06, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Is there a way to get rid of the space after the move desc, item desc and location templates and a header?. There is kinda a huge cap (like here).--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:54, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Alright then. Also, I don't feel like the expand option is needed anymore. I only wanted it for the Itembox template because it was making the template too long and now we have seperated it. Most of the time, people want to see that info and it will make it that they 'have to work more' to see it, so it is better to make show it inmediately instead of hidding it first.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:10, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Fixed it. The noinclude thing has to be next to the |} to remove the space.-Lordranged7 (talk) 15:21, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. I was wondering if there is actually a TM template for the move pages because I can't really find one.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:37, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Alright, thanks for looking into it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:40, November 23, 2016 (UTC) pkmn SM003 Mimikyu was caught in a luxury ball of James by Jessie just now in this episode when I was watching this on youtube! Please update! Diana Lover (talk) 10:31, November 24, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 10:31, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :She ''did indeed send it out in SM004 of the Luxury Ball to battle, but I doubt SM003 is even on YouTube because these episodes are just airing right now, and I know this because I'm watching the episode SM004 right now. PokémonGamer 10:42, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Generation VII Sprites Hey there. Since Pokémon Sun and Moon came out, will you have the time to upload the sprites of the new Pokémon? DragonSpore18 (talk) 04:17 November 27, 2016 (UTC) Episode I don't think we should list episodes on a character's article if they are mentioned. Flashbacks or fantasies, yes, but nothing over it. Energy ''X'' 16:46, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi there! Merry Christmas!����⭐️--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:21, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Holidays Hi there! Merry Christmas!����⭐️--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:22, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays Ellis!--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:29, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello Happy Holidays! DragonSpore18 (talk) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, Ellis! Misch60 (talk) 09:03, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you. Energy ''X'' 09:36, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Category Do we really need this category? Energy ''X'' 12:57, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know if we should. The approach we have currently is quite simple enough, I say. Energy ''X'' 13:08, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Christmas You too!--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:22, December 26, 2016 (UTC) New Year Happy New Year, Ellis!!--Jokeman20 (talk) 23:22, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Happy New Year!--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:36, January 2, 2017 (UTC) References Well, references are usually used on character articles that have counterparts in games (or anime). Wild Pokémon aren't exactly accounted in, especially if they appear only in one episode. Energy ''X'' 12:49, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Silvally I loaded my bug image first. That ones duplicate. I should know.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:38, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Mine was before flasher's. It's on the date.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:40, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Upload over? How is that help this? It's a duplicate. Can't you restore mine?--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:45, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Great and thanks. It'll come handy.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:51, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Well you could make one for artwork?--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:59, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Hmm I think that be okay. Send me the links if you can.--Kyurem147 (talk) 14:02, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Think you cloud erase the duplicate?--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:57, January 6, 2017 (UTC) http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:773Silvally_Bug_Dream.png Reply The Blake from manga has a greater role (and is a much more important page) than Blake (XY). Besides, there is no game counterpart that also has the name Blake so that the manga variant would be named "Blake (Adventures)" (and neither is Whitley). Energy ''X'' 10:28, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Gif help Ellis! Please help me make a gif of Shiny staraptor from scratch! I really need to learn because you guys don't have it! Is there a Youtube video or a walkthrough or something??? Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 23:23, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Sceptile and Weezing Hey, how is it going? What happened to Quick Attack and Tackle? Why they got deleted? I didn't get them on Bulbapedia.--Jokeman20 (talk) 14:15, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Re:Message Yep, I do.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:18, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Which templates do you mean?--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:22, January 20, 2017 (UTC) So you mean that the templates don't have any colors?--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:24, January 20, 2017 (UTC) They do have colors for me though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:26, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Probably.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:34, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Images Mind that when the text can be quite long, it is even better to have two images in the same paragraph. Energy ''X'' 11:17, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Template Can you please vote on the new template? Your feedback would be very valuable. Energy ''X'' 21:21, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Template Know what this template is for.--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:38, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Theme song on Youtube Hey wanted to let you know i'm going to create anew blog related to Code Lyoko & i was wondering if it can be download from there to my new blog as well as seeing if someone can download it on my page as a song. It's If we give all we've got so you notice it's amazing. So you notice anyway Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 07:16, April 17, 2017 (UTC) '' Gone Just wanted to know where are you, since you haven't edited for quite some time. 'Energy X' 22:20, June 25, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, I saw you make an edit to a page here. I had wondered where you were for months, and I wondered if you were still going to be active here in the future. 'PokémonGamer' 10:11, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Also, I've discussed it with Lordranged7 and whenever a title and/or production staff are listed on Serebii or any other site, we are going to wait until a magazine scan has released on the internet before posting them on the wiki, or if anyone I know who lives in Japan has purchased an issue of the magazine or TV guide that revealed it and can confirm that the title mentioned is real. Because usually, Serebii gets the info from anonymous posters on 2ch. The information they post is sometimes real, sometimes fake, but they're all anonymous users and the only requirement to post there and be able to fool anyone is to live in Japan and be fluent in Japanese (but even then, I know how to connect to a Japanese IP address and post there, and it's not like I've never spoken in Japanese before, I know Japanese people on Twitter that I talk to sometimes and I've spoken to some Japanese people in my country). For example, the title for SM041 is still awaiting confirmation, because none of the sources that I use to find scans (which are the same sources as Serebii's) have posted said scans, so the SM041 title and summary as well as the cast lists for the previous few episodes can only be taken with a grain of salt, as it comes from an anonymous poster on 2ch. One instance of this happening was when months ago, I asked everyone not to post the original titles of SM030/SM031 (the Ilima and the SM031 trial one) and I was very skeptical of them too because the anonymous poster claimed there would be a one week break on June 29th after June 1st's one week break, the day that the Mooland episode aired, and soon I found that the titles turned out fake when we knew the real one for SM030, because I'm not 100% focused on a title's presence on Serebii, I'm more focused on where he gets it from, and I've even posted info from magazine scans I found like a half hour or an hour before Serebii found them. Even then, I usually make my own translations for titles and summaries I find, because Serebii has been kinda off with translations before like one DP episode and one IL episode, also with an SM episode where it was referring to Kapu Kokeko's challenge, he called it "Let's Attempt to Master...." (that's not what the title was saying, not even close)). Bulbapedia also has a rule to wait until an episode is actually confirmed by a scan online, not just when they're posted on 2chan or Serebii, because even titles that are posted there tend to be fake sometimes (as with XY122's original title). Same goes for if Serebii claims it comes from a magazine scan (he usually says "according to a Japanese magazine/TV guide", or "according to Newtype", but he and the forums users even said that for titles that were faked), and in the past, I even found the information for SM037's title and air date as well as Lychee's Dainose even before Serebii did. Same goes for if the info is on Bulbapedia or 4chan or any other site, so I don't even hate Serebii at all, I just don't care whether the info is from there, because I always get my info from the primary sources he uses, not always from Serebii, but he's also been useful for pointing to info I haven't found yet and when I check my primary sources, there it is. 'PokémonGamer' 10:41, August 7, 2017 (UTC) User rights Haven't seen you quite in while. It's rather sad, really. Anyway, since you aren't using your user rights, there could be a vote that could revoke them, for security reasons. 'Energy X' 18:52, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Manga Can you help me in the development with the Diamond & Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold & SoulSilver, and Black & White mangas? I need someone to write the plots and uploading images while I make the pages. DragonSpore18 (talk) 19:52 April 26, 2019 (UTC) User rights Due to your inactivity and security reasons, your user rights have been revoked. Once you return, you can ask for the user rights to be reinstituted. 'Energy X' 21:28, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Return Sure has been, welcome back, can you explain why? 'Energy X' 17:09, February 4, 2020 (UTC) :You mean Monobook, and yes it has disappeared. Apparently there weren't many people that used it and maintaining that skin was just too costly. Anyway, find whatever you can work on and resume editing. And as said before, you can have your user rights back if you want to. 'Energy X''' 17:25, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Sure has been a while yeah and I'm fine with you having the rights back, so here you go.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:10, February 4, 2020 (UTC) It's still there yeah.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:15, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Feel free to highlight King Marth 64 and I'm pretty sure he's a rollback.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:40, February 7, 2020 (UTC) Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:46, February 7, 2020 (UTC)